


And The Hounds of Heaven Rise

by primalrageanddumbassery



Series: I'll Love You Just The Same As When The Sun Dies [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But it's fine!, Daisy's Safehouse, Fluff, I apologize for the angst i posted last week, I shall make up for it with fluff, I'm filing that under Jon being a Mech, It mentions he sounds professional when he sings, It's just cute, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is a Mechanism, Like super freakin short, M/M, Martin Has A Headache, Martin Has A Temper, Martin Hears Jon Singing For The First Time, Martin is hopelessly in love, No beta we kayak like Tim, Now Get Ready For... Jon Listens to American Newgrass Because Beck Says So!, Or it's kind of implied?, Pre-Apocalypse, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Short One Shot, Songfic, Umbrella As A Weapon, Yeah it's another Della Mae song centric fic, You've Heard of Alt Jon, cabin shenanigans, he angy, kinda? idk it has a song in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrageanddumbassery/pseuds/primalrageanddumbassery
Summary: Martin hears a sound in the cabin and with the kind of day he's having, whatever it is probably won't live to see tomorrow once he finds it.AKAMartin hears Jon singing for the first time and absolutely MELTS
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: I'll Love You Just The Same As When The Sun Dies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	And The Hounds of Heaven Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again lovelies! I wrote a short lil boye in the past few days because the idea of Martin not knowing that Jon is an amazing singer is a trope that I care for.  
> THE SONG! THE SONG IN THE TITLE AND THROUGHOUT THE FIC! TIS GOOD! LISTEN TO IT:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPehTi0HFlY  
> It's called 'Hounds' and it's by the incomparable Della Mae! Genuinely, from the bottom of my heart, I want you to listen to this song. And all of Della Mae. Please. It's for your own good.  
> I know I said this in the tags, but I thought it was a good bit so I'll say it again- You've heard of Alt Jon, now get ready for 'Jon likes American Newgrass because Beck says so!'
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> Umbrella grabbed with the intent of using it as a weapon  
> Death Mention  
> Mention of being startled  
> Mention of hounds (dogs)
> 
> There weren't very many things that I think could be classified as needing to be warned about, but please let me know anything you think needs to be on my list! I want you guys to be safe!  
> By the way, if you have any story prompts/requests for TMA, feel free to comment them down below! I'm still trying to find my footing in writing them so any practice is welcome!

There was a sound _somewhere in the cabin_ and Martin fully intended to figure out what it was (and possibly kill it because it was Just That Kind Of Day). It had started somewhere around 2 minutes ago, a soft sound that was just quiet enough that you couldn't really identify what it resembled, but loud enough that you could tell that there was noise.  
Finally, he snapped. He'd had a headache all morning and, quite frankly, trying to ignore it was annoying him more than the headache itself. Any fear he may have had of the unknown was so far outweighed by the sheer level of _pissed off_ that he was.  
Sighing, he put his poetry journal and pencil on the end table and pushed himself up from the couch. Without hesitation he grabbed an umbrella from it's spot by the door and held it up like a baseball bat. The sound was still steady and Martin could now tell that it was coming from a small office-like room down the hall right across from his and Jon's bedroom.  
"Alright," he growled under his breath. "I guess we're doing this." Umbrella at the ready, he slowly made his way to the hallway, careful to avoid floorboards he knew were creaky.  
He was almost there when he realized what the sound was.  
It was _singing._  
Specifically, _Jon_ singing. Martin breathed a sigh of relief, even chuckled a bit at his jumpiness, before putting the umbrella down on the floor and peeking around the corner.  
Jon was leaned back in the office chair, his back to Martin and the doorway. His feet were propped up on the mostly empty desk, something which endlessly amused Martin as it was a habit he had yelled at Tim for on multiple occasions back in the archives. On his lap sat a little journal.  
" _And the hounds of heaven rise  
From their place by the fire  
They're chasing me down  
But it ain't my time  
They're chasing me down  
But it ain't my time_."  
Martin let slip a sigh of pure admiration. Jon's voice was _gorgeous._ Martin had heard him sing once before while listening to the statement of Lawrence Mortimer, but that was nothing compared to when Jon actually put his heart into singing. He sounded like he'd been trained, taken lessons probably, but any professionalism gave way to what Martin could only describe as the sound of pure enjoyment. Martin leaned up against the door frame, then winced when it creaked. Jon stopped, mid verse, and whirled around with a wild look in his eyes, his feet flying off of the desk and almost hitting several things on their way to the ground. Martin put his hands up in surrender.  
"Just me, love," he said softly. Jon sighed, his shoulders relaxing.  
"Sorry, I was- that startled me." Martin smiled in an understanding way.  
"It's alright, Jon, I get it." Jon ran a hand through his hair, causing more stands of his already-loose ponytail to fall around his shoulders.  
"You sing beautifully," Martin offered. Jon's eyes widened, then closed with a chuckle.  
"Thank you, but I'm very out of practice." Martin shrugged.  
"I still think it's beautiful. Could you sing that song for me? The one you were just singing. I liked it." Jon thought about it.  
"I suppose I could," he said finally. "Although I'm not sure I know all the lyrics."  
"Well, I wouldn't know the difference; I've never heard it before now," Martin pointed out. Jon smiled.  
"Yes, I suppose that is true." Jon gestured to the other office chair they'd bought a few days ago and Martin took a seat. Jon cleared his throat and sat up at the edge of his seat.  
" _Where do you go when the light is low  
When your ship is sinking  
When the storm explodes  
When your heart it lingers  
On one sad kiss  
When the sun is red  
Through the mist_..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this was so short. By the way, my end notes won't be near as 🤗 snazzy 🎇 as usual, I'm watching Owl House while i'm typing and I have THE SHORTEST attention span adshfksdkjfahskj  
> First off, a couple things to clarify about the story. 1. When it mentions a journal on Jon's lap, it's a sketchbook! I like to headcanon Jon doodling and I may mention it in another fic later if I get the chance. 2. When Martin mentions Lawrence Mortimer's statement, he's talking about the statement of the older gentleman who went to Virginia to go hunting. If you don't remember, Jon did sing 'A-Hunting We Will Go' a little bit and that's really where this fic stemmed from- me absolutely LOVING the fact that Jon sang in that episode and toying with the idea until a story came to mind!  
> If you enjoyed my writing, PLEASE CONSIDER leaving Kudos or a comment. Straight up, last week when y'all were commenting on It's A Quiet Room That Calls My Name, I was so excited that I told everyone in my Colorguard about it. I doubt you realize just how much it means to creators when you tell us that you enjoy what we do. Seriously, every Kudos and comment helps. It is, to quote the phenominal SmilesRAwesome, my vitamin C.  
> And Hey! If you haven't read my other TMA fic, feel free to hop over there and read it! I'm genuinely pretty proud of it.  
> Y'ALL I HAVE AN OFFICIAL FANFICKING TUMBLR NOW! You can submit requests to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/primalrageanddumbassery  
> HEY BY THE WAY- I love yooouuuuuu! Take care of yourself please please please! dead fucking serious, you matter so much and no matter what's going on, _you will get through it._ I believe in you you absolutely gorgeous human being! Drink some water! Get youself some lunch if you haven't eaten today, or even if you have. Take your meds if you need them, wear your mask, and stay safe! I adore you you funky lil person!  
> AAAAANYWAAAAAAAAYS  
> Thanks again for reading!  
> ~Beck


End file.
